


Yule Reversal

by Wundersmidget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, Not Canon Compliant, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: What if the Yule Partners were reversed?Basically Harry takes Padma and Ron takes Parvati.
Relationships: Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	1. Christmas Tidings

Harry stuttered nervously, he barely knew Padma, to be honest, he barely knew her sister Parvati either for that matter, but he had committed to this, Ron had already asked Parvati out, and she had suggested to Harry that he ask her sister. Parvati and Ron were good for each other, Harry was aware of Ron’s inferiority complex, part of the reason he had forgiven Ron in the first place, Parvati’s open nature helped Ron see himself as not being in the shadow of others for once, Harry smiled to himself at how happy Ron had been the past few days, and with Hermione being so coy about who she was going with, and with neither boy too bothered about her caginess, Ron had spent increasingly more time with Parvati while Harry puzzled over how to ask Padma. For two weeks he came up with nothing, it would be suspicious if he just came up to her and asked her out, they had never even talked to each other. After two weeks of nothing, Parvati grew tired of this, eventually forcing both by the black lake, having led Padma there while Ron lead Harry, before Ron and Parvati promptly turned around and left. Harry had, with trademark Gryffindor bravery, mustered up his courage and asked her to the ball.

**\--TIME SKIP--**

Padma looked positively beautiful, that's what ran through Harry’s mind that entire evening, throughout his dance the ethereal beauty of the woman before him, after much of the dancing was over, he stepped outside with Padma, it was a calm night, though Harry was anything but, for that night he officially asked Padma Patil to be his girlfriend.

She said yes, and at the end of the night, a very happy couple left, Ron and Parvati, themselves taking joy in the other’s presence, closely behind them.

Neither of the two boys gave as much as a passing glance to Hermione and Viktor Krum.


	2. 22 Years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does this affect the future?

Harry and Padma Potter stood at the platform, the loving couple standing there as their oldest child, Lily Luna Potter, taking the second name of her Godmother, left on the Hogwarts Express.

It had been Harry that bested Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort in combat. Now, with his oldest son, James Sirius Potter, standing beside him, he thought back to that fateful ball.

Beside him, Padma smiled, she knew what he was thinking about, it was what she constantly thought about as well.

It had been Padma that located the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw before the Battle of Hogwarts and was then able to locate the Diadem.

Ronald and Parvati Weasley stepped up behind them, having seen their oldest child, Arthur Remus Weasley, named after his Grandfather and his father's greatest teacher, off on his first Hogwarts year.

It had been Ron that stayed with Harry to the end in the Horcrux hunt, who had slewn Antonin Dolohov, unknowingly saving the life of Remus Lupin in the process, who, alongside his father, had forced Lucius Malfoy into the fiendfyre during the battle.

It was Parvati who had stopped Lavender Brown, who would become the Godmother of Molly Lavender Weasley, from her fall from the Hogwarts balcony during the battle. It was Parvati who spread the word of the forthcoming battle throughout the school under the Death Eater’s noses, and been one of the great minds in the overthrow of Snape.

Fred and George Weasley, alongside their respective partners, Angelina and Alicia Weasley, watched from afar, they had seen their two seventh year children, ironically born on the same day, off to school rather easily, they had done it for seven years of course.

It had been George who had killed Augustus Rockwood, unknowingly stopping the death of his twin from ever happening.

It had been the twins who brought hope to the Wizarding World with their radio show  _ Potterwatch  _ bringing much needed hope in a dark time

Neville and Luna Longbottom came up to the Potter and Weasley Families, they had just seen their son, Augustus Dean Rockwood, named after his Grandmother Augusta and their good friend Dean Thomas, off to his second year.

Draco Malfoy nodded to Harry, after the war, Harry, Ron and Draco had been thrown into a room by Parvati and Astoria, Draco’s partner, and weren’t allowed to leave until they reconciled. They had in the end, and a tentative friendship had even emerged. There was even speculation that Lily, Harry’s daughter, and Scorpius, Draco’s son, had feelings for each other, though the two supposedly hated each other. This was besides the fact that they had seen them moved to tears by the fact that one had to go home one day.

Hermione Granger stood a fair distance away, watching the happy families on the platform, her friendship had been destroyed with the other two members of the golden trio after she cursed the DA parchment. Padma had spent the entirety of the holidays finding different spells and potions to slowly remove Marietta’s scars, Hermione had been livid when she saw the reversal to her curse, and had even tried to curse Marietta again, which ultimately resulted in the loss of her Prefect status. She now worked for the ministry, never instituting her reforms, that was up to people such as Harry, who claimed his Lordships after the war, and Neville, who also took his position, People such as Draco Malfoy, she still couldn’t believe that he was friends with Harry, and Dean Thomas, who had, in a move no one saw coming, married Pansy Parkinson, had also stepped into the positions of Lord Malfoy and Lord Parkinson. She served in the department of magical transportation, having to supervise the Platform on the few days a year that it is in use, she never went further than that, without having anything but book experience she could never go far.

She saw Harry, Ron, Padma and Parvati leave, their remaining children following them.

“Dad?” Remus Albus Potter asked his father, “Could we have lunch now?”

Harry smiled, it had been 19 years since his scar had hurt, he had his family, he was happy. 

All was well for Harry Potter.


End file.
